The Return
by EclipseMeow
Summary: It has been over a year since V had died. Evey went back to the Shadow Gallery one more time just for the memories..But, she came into something much more than she had expected, V. What is Evey to do now? Why did V Fake his death? (Rated T-M for now.)
1. Chapter 1

V for Vendetta  
The Return

(AN: I just want to thank everyone that is about to read this! This is my first fanfiction to one of my favorite movies. 3 )

Evey breathed in sharpy as she starred at the door of the Shadow Gallery. Her old home..Her prison, her everything at some point or another. She had spent around the time of a whole year in this place with V. V...has passed. He had proven himself to England..But, They had taken his life for it. He still lives on though...In many people's hearts. Mostly Evey's. She breathed in sharply as she placed her hand on the cold knob. She had to see this place..one, one more time. She slowly turned it-..It was unlocked. She slowly opened the door, peaking her head in and looking around. It was normal..Well kept..The smell of breakfast in the air..-Wait wait wait. Evey blinked, walking in. It..it smelled like..food? She walked into the kitchen, her eyes widened as she saw..None other than V. He turned around, his mask of course on but showed bullet marks on it. "Ahh, Hello Evey~" He chimed. Evey starred at him, blinking slowly. "...V-...V?" She slowly let out, walking in slowly. "..Y..you died.. I must be dreaming." She smiled akwardly as she shook her head. V let out a deep chuckle, "Ahh, No~ This is nothing but relaity." He calmly stated. She frowned, "...You..lied, death?" She muttered. "I-I thought you died!" She breathed out, tears beginging to form. "You promised no more lies!" V starred at her, slowly turning the stove off and walking to her. He placed his hands on her shoulders. "Y...you have to understnd, Evey. It was the safest ting for the both of us. But..I'm alive." She starred into the dark eyes of his mask, her own tearfull. She slowly nodded. "...I..I'm glad." She whispered. V let out a soft sigh of relief. "Well, I was expecting you to come today~ So I had made breakfast-" "..Wait, How did you know I was going to come today?" V put his gloves back on, "Tell me Evey, What is today?" "..." She blinked in relization. "November the 5th." V clapped his hands together, "Ahah! Exactly, That is what I expected~ It has been exactly a year since I "died"." He said. "Perfect day to come by, None the less~" he said, putting the breakfast on a plate and pouring some tea into a cup. Evey blinked, slowly sitting down. "..You should buy a new mask." She stated, "It's all torn up." V laughed, "Ahh, but it has such memories~ It also shows what I've been through." He purred out. Evey smiled softly. She had to admit, She was rather happy..No, Overjoyed to see her beloved V alive. But she coudn't help but be angry as well. He had lied to her again! Slowly she sipped the tea. "..You owe me." She murmured softly. V glanced at her, "Ecuse me?" "I said you owe me. After all the days of crying, I had basically become a shell after you died. You owe me for all those sad days.." V slowly bowed, "I voe I will do anything I can to make you happy, my dear." He said softly, slowly standing up as he watched Evey do the same. "You've already gotten half way there.." She smiled before turning around. She began to walk to the door. "..Where are you going?" V called out, "To go get my bags." Evey said as she shut the door.


	2. Chapter 2

V was sitting on the couch, watching his favorite movie. "..Find your own tree." He murmured softly as the man said it as well. It had been around an hour new since Evey has left to go get her bags..He was rather curious of why she had said that. Was she moving in? He turned his head at the door once he saw her come out from the corner. In her hands were two suitcases. "Back~" She said, placing them down. Vstarred at the boxes, before getting up. "..Are you moving in, Evey?" "If you don't mind~" Evey smiled, looking up at him. V blinked in surprise, his expression still hidden behind the mask. "Well..Okay. Let me take your bags into a guest room." He muttered, taking both bags in his hands before walking to a room that was beside his own bedroom. He opened the door, placing the bags next to the bed. Evey took her time in following him, her gaze shifted around the room..She never has really taken a good look around the place..And she does have to say. It is like a wonderland~ "Where's your room, V?" She asked, V stood up turning around and walking to her. 'Right beside yours, But if you please. Knock before you enter." He murmured softly. Evey silently nodded; She could take a guess on why he would want her to do that. The biggest reason would most likely be his body. If she would walk in while his shirt..or even his mask was off. Who knows what could happen. She was curious of course what was behind the mask..But she could picture it from the hints..A burned up scarred face. But none of that mattered..she loved V for being V. ..Speaking of love..What about that little moment in the station? "V...May I ask you something?" V nodded, "Of course." "Well.." She looked down, before shaking her head. "Nevermind, we can talk about it later~" She said. 


End file.
